Holding My Last Breath
by Warriorgirl Maoh
Summary: Take every chance you can because you'll never know when he'll take his last breath.


Title: Holding My Last Breath

Summary: Take every chance you can because you'll never know when he'll take his last breath.

Disclaimer: Don't be silly. Of course I don't own Deathnote. If I did then Light and L would've- *pauses* nevermind. Read and Review pls! ^^

xXxXxXx

"_Not everyone can feel the way you do, love. Not everyone can have you eyes"_

A dark alley.

"_And what are my eyes, Ryuuzaki? Is there anything you can see in them?"_

Two voices. One pleading for help.

_A gentle yet firm kiss on his forehead, "The world."_

He just HAD to be the hero.

xXxXxXx

"Light-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"I've realized something."

"What is it?"

"Kira must really care for this world."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because while I still don't agree with his work ethic… the very fact that he's trying to rid the world of its criminals means that he cares enough to want to change the world into a utopia."

"If you say so, Ryuuzaki."

As he turned back to his work before the detective distracted him, a single thought remained in his mind.

He understands…

xXxXxXx

This wasn't supposed to happen. He promised himself that things would change. He promised himself that things would change. He promised a new path, a new life. That something like this would never happen.

_A gasp and a gulp of pain._

But it did.

And there he was, red liquid pooling all around.

_A whisper of a name and a fall._

xXxXxXx

"Are you leaving already, Light?"

"Yeah. There's a test tomorrow. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Ah, no. It's just that I might not be able to finish all this cake so I was wondering if you'd like some…"

Light raised an eyebrow. L has to be up to something. No. He's not falling for anything. He was about to refuse, going to refuse, full intending to refuse when the older boy all but shoved a huge chunk of cake in his mouth.

"Mmmff." Light gagged on the fork. Whut in the-?

"It's good, right?"Light smiled at him happily.

And slowly but surely, Light's world gained some colour.

xXxXxXx

He promised himself he'd be there for him. He promised himself they would go and see the beach, watch the stars. He promised himself that there would be no more reason for tears to exist.

_A scream for help._

But tears were leaking from his eyes, falling onto that pale, TOO pale face.

_Save him! PLEASE!_

He promised himself he would tell the other boy how he felt about him.

xXxXxXx

"Light…?"

"What is it?"

The detective slightly shifted in his seat. Anyone but Light would not have been able to notice the insecurity in L's movements.

"I just wanted to confirm something…"

"And that would be…"

Those dark eyes, wide with a nearly childlike hopefulness, slowly met his, bringing his whole world to a standstill.

"We'll always be friends, right?"

…..

A moment of surprised silence settled across the room before an uncharacteristic and yet not at all insincere smile gently graced Light's features.

"Always, L. Always."

xXxXxXx

He traced back every step, every movement, every thought, every breath. Everything rolled and stumbled in his mind, twisting round his heart till it was too painful to even breathe.

_Anxious footsteps._

He couldn't find the miscalculation, the flaw, the mistake. He couldn't find the reason why this had to happen.

_A scared policeman, frantically calling for back-up._

But it did.

xXxXxXx

Thin but strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him away from his books. Light jumped slightly in his seat in surprise. He looked up curiously at that pale face that was smiling at him.

"L?"

"Thank you."

Light's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion, "For what?"

The arms drew tighter.

"… For being my world."

xXxXxXx

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him away from the one thing, the one person, the one love he had left to hold on to. The only one that kept him from falling back into the shadows.

_Oh gods… Light? Is that you? What happened?_

Don't leave me, L…

_We have to get to the hospital. Light? Light?_

He didn't want to leave him.

But _he_ had already left him.

xXxXxXx

"Stay away from her!"

The girl was trembling, her clothes ripped a little, blood on her lips. Light could smell the alcohol, his gut was screaming at him to grab L and leave. He pulled L's arm, trying to lead himaway.

"C'mon. Let's go."

"But he's hurting that girl!"

xXxXxXx

He didn't have to be the hero.

Light closed his eyes, afraid to open them because if he does, the tears might come again and never stop.

So he closed his eyes, closed himself to the world. Trying to shut away the pain that he knew would never leave him.

xXxXxXx

L reached his hand out, smiling kindly to the terrified girl. "Are you okay, miss?"

She took the offered hand and he pulled her behind him protectively. He should have stepped in, should have done something.

"What do you thing you're doing? You think you can mess with me?"

_A flash of metal went through the air._

_A gasp._

_A sickening squelch._

_A young girl's shriek._

Heroes always die. Heroes never survive.

He should have never forgotten that.

xXxXxXx

White walls stared at him, trapping him in. White walls, white floors, people in white outfits. He stared at his hand, the bright red, in stark contrast with this white prison-like world.

The ER's doors swung open and the doctor walked out, walked out and stopped right in front of Light.

xXxXxXx

"Light-kun?"

The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes and turned to face l, a nearly world-weary look on his face.

"What is it now, L? I'm busy with homework and I would seriously appreciate it if you stop bothering me with useless questions ever five minutes!"

L shook his head, his whole expression portrayed childlike innocence perfectly.

"But Light…! This is VERY IMPORTANT!"

"So were the last three questions over how elephants mate…" Light muttered darkly before finally nodding in a defeated manner. "Go ahead… Ask."

"It's cold… Can you hug me?"

Light nearly fell from his chair, "What? N-!"

But before he could even refuse, L had already sat on his lap, his arms around Light's waist.

And somehow, as he slowly, awkwardly returned the hug. Light felt like it was he that was being warmed instead of the other way around.

xXxXxXx

It had never taken someone so long to look so sad and shake his head.

And without a word,

… without a sound,

… without a thought,

… without a life,

… without a love,

… without L.

Light's world went back to the grey prison it once was.

-Fin-


End file.
